1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a simulation method that is useful for evaluation of noise performance of a tire with satisfactory accuracy, and to a method of producing a tire.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, development of tires has been carried out through repeated work of preparing a model, testing the model, and preparing a developed model in view of test results. This method has a problem in that the production of models and testing thereof require a lot of time and cost. In order to overcome this problem, in recent years, such methods have been proposed that use computer simulation utilizing numerical analysis techniques such as a finite element method to predict and analyze the performance of tires to some extent without prototyping a tire (see, e.g., patent document 1 listed below).
However, almost all the analysis by the above-mentioned computer simulation is only with respect to forces that act on tires at the time of running, such as forces from forward, rearward, upward, downward, and sideward, and to the degree of deformation such as strain. Thus, there is no specific reference to noise performance.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-7489.